I Specialize In Crazy
by Megadaydreamer166
Summary: This is a series of one shots/drabbles of a girl who figured out Robin's secret I.D. and how they grow closer together as friends and more. Most are rated K unless otherwise noted, in which case proper warnings are before the content.
1. Chapter 1

I Specialize in Crazy

Part 1

I can't really tell you how I figured it out, but I did. What I can tell you (even though I shouldn't) is that Dick Greyson is Robin.

I go to Gothem Academy. That's how I know Dick, we're both gymnast/acrobats, but neither of us was on the team. I go to the gym to hone my skills. Dick was much better than me, that's a given, and he would be there sometimes to practice himself, or to help me learn some new things. Looking back now, he probably had other places to practice and I honestly don't know why he would spend that time with me.

We became semi-friends freshman year. We had a few classes together and he wasn't completely unfriendly to me. Sophomore year we didn't talk as much, but I think he just had a lot on his plate, so did I but that's another story.

Now, it's Junior year and we've limited our talking to our mutual time in the gym, which on average is twice a week. I understand why though. During the school day we run in different circles, he's one of the preps (surprising right) and I'm one of the scholarship kids. Those groups rarely mix, but when it's just us, things change. We just talk about anything, everything and nothing all at the same time. I've come to really enjoy that time.

About two months ago we were in the gym like normal. Someone had broken some of the equipment earlier that day by accident and it was still in its spot in need of repair. I was trying a trick Dick had taught me the week before, but I slipped and I went falling toward the broken equipment.

Dick went into Robin mode and saved me from impaling myself on the sharp edge. His shirt ripped in a way that exposed his defined chest, and before he held it closed I saw a scar on his stomach.

To most people a simple scar wouldn't be a big clue, but I have experience with different types of scars. The one I saw was much different than one from a surgery as would be assumed from a stomach wound. It was partially covered as if he used concealer or foundation to hide it. It was also jagged, like it was inflicted with a partially serrated knife.

That night I started digging. Some of my evidence was facts, other evidence was deductive reasoning, but to me the only logical conclusion was that Dick Greyson was Robin.

This week I decided that cloak and dagger simply wasn't my style. Looking back now it probably wasn't the best idea to simply say that I knew he was Boy Wonder while he was spotting me during a new trick. He was so shocked that he didn't catch me when I had a misstep. I fell in a very uncomfortable way.

"I'm sorry Lana, you caught me off guard." He helped me up from the floor. I began to stand, but couldn't put weight on my left ankle. I hissed in pain.

"I can't stand on it." Instead of having me lean on him and helping me to the bleachers, he picked me up with one arm under my knees and the other around my back. I made an inhuman sound and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You amuse me Lana. Why would you think I was Robin?" He scoffed slightly.

"Give me one legitimate reason as to why you're not," I countered. He set me down on the bleachers and kneeled in front of me to look at my ankle. While he was checking it over he came up with reasons as to why he wasn't Robin. I countered them all.

"I know you're Robin because you've been pushing me to believe otherwise in panic, not pity. A normal person would feel sorry that I'm so deluded, but there's panic in your actions. Don't try to hide it: I've seen panic to many times. I was the family lie detector, I haven't been fooled yet."

He kept his eyes on my ankle refusing to look up. I placed my hand on his. He didn't look up, but he grasped my hand in his.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm really good at keeping secrets. I've been doing it a long time." He looked at me with his lovely blue eyes.

"If Batman finds out you know, he'll have my head." His voice was light, but I could sense the underlying seriousness. He put an instant cold pack on my injured ankle. I sent him a small smile in thanks.

"Dick, I've stuck around for three years. Would I really leave now? You can talk to me about anything, even the hero stuff." I took a sip from my water bottle. Dick got off the ground and sat next to me. He propped my ankle on his lap. I rolled my eyes and pulled him a little closer so that my leg was resting across his lap and my foot was on the seat next to him.

"You don't know what you're signing up for." He shook his head slightly. I ran my hand through his hair.

"Robin, believe me when I say this; I specialize in crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So over the last chapter's comments, there was a debate about flames and such and essentially an Anon said my character wasn't believable. Dear Anon, thank you. This chapter/part thing should explain some things. Keep in mind that this isn't technically a full story, it's a series of one-shots outlining their relationship, which at the moment is just close friends.

* * *

I Specialize In Crazy

Part 2

The day came a few weeks later when Dick learned something new about me that I hadn't really told anyone before. Usually something like that would scare someone off. To be perfectly honest, I'm crazy, legally.

We were sitting in my backyard eating Chinese food, because that's just what we do on Saturdays. The school year was coming to an end and there was only about a month left of classes. We were talking about what we were going to do over the summer.

"I'm just going to stay around here. There's not much time for vacation when you're a superhero," Dick said nonchalantly. I smirked at that.

"My mom is shipping me off to a mental institution." Dick choked on his rice. After a few minutes of his hacking and my prying that I didn't have to perform the Heimlich, Dick finally caught his breath.

"You're going to a mental institution?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why is that not normal?" I asked, teasing him a little. He looked at me like I had completely lost it. I tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. "You should have seen the look on your face."

He sent me a look. I sent him an over exaggerated grin back.

"Seriously though Lana, are you really going to a mental institution?" He took another bite of his food careful not to choke again.

"Yeah, it seems that I have this really awkward mental thing, and they don't know what to do with me. I'm not a danger to anyone or even myself, I just don't see things like normal people do. My mom originally thought it was schizophrenia, but the doctors think it's actually some strange form of ADHD. Anyway, so my mom is sending me there to be checked out over the summer, if all goes well, I should be back for school." I took another bite of my food. Dick looked like he was trying to process everything I just said.

"Wait, so you're crazy?" He asked, still trying to understand.

I nodded. "How do you think I figured out who you are? A normal person wouldn't have been able to understand all the clues, no matter how obvious they were, because they are blinded by what they think is true. I, on the other hand, refuse to believe in anything being completely impossible. Therefore, it is not so outrageous to think that you are Robin. People just don't think outside the box."

"Why are you going away? If you're no danger to anyone, why don't you stay here?" I could tell he was thoroughly confused.

"Believe it or not, my mom is very superficial. She just got this huge promotion at work and she doesn't want me to embarrass her, so she's sending me away to make sure that I'm not too crazy and won't ruin her image."

"No offence Lana, but your mom is the crazy one," he said and we began to flow back into normal (or what we would consider normal) conversation.

"I know. She literally forced me into a dress so I could meet her boss. I'm sorry mom, but that was way beyond the realms of normal." I took another bite of my food and looked at Dick, who was trying not to laugh.

"Normality in itself is an illusion. Everyone is special, therefore no one is normal. However if that is true, does that mean that to be special is normal?" Dick said this and then took a long drink of his soda.

"That, right there my friend, is circular reasoning, and illogical by nature. Therefore, both statements are perhaps true, but cannot at the same time be valid."

"You really liked that logic class didn't you?" He chuckled lowly. I nodded eagerly. "You never cease to amaze me." I bowed slightly and sent him a big smile.

"You'll visit me though won't you?" I asked suddenly being serious. He looked at me with his face kind of scrunched up like he was confused I would ask such a question.

"Of course I will. I guess now we both specialize in crazy."


	3. Chapter 3

I Specialize In Crazy

Part 3

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Dick climbed into my window slowly and nearly fell. I did my best to catch him before he face-planted my floor.

"I got into this pretty nasty fight off duty. Batman would kill me if I showed up like this." He collapsed on my bed, face down. I turned him over and I could see the rather impressive gash on his chest.

I ran to my bathroom and brought back an extensive first aid kit. I set it down next to min and took a better look at his chest. His demolished shirt was becoming a problem, because I couldn't see the cut as well with it on.

"Does this shirt hold any sentimental value?" I asked.

"No, why?" I didn't answer, instead I began to cut it off his body, and since there was no way I could get Dick to take it off normally. He wiggled a bit, but stopped when I told him to.

"Why did you come to me? Out of all the people you could've gone to, you chose me." I pulled the now destroyed shirt away from the gash. It was wide and long and unfortunately deep.

"I came to you because you can fix me up, and I've missed you this week." He tried to laugh but he ended up wincing instead. I looked through my kit to make sure I had everything I needed to stitch him up. I had everything accept a local anesthetic. I ran downstairs quietly and got an apple.

"Dick you know how doctors 'This won't hurt a bit'?" He nodded and looked quizzically at the fruit in my hand. "Well, I'm not a doctor; this is going to hurt." He opened his mouth to protest, but I stuffed the apple in his teeth. I straddled his waist for the best angle and got to work.

I did my best to work quickly as to not cause him too much pain, but because of the nerve placement in his body I ended up having to restrain his arms so he wouldn't move too much. By the time I was finished, Dick was covered in sweat, his wrists were rubbed raw from where I had to tie them, and the apple in his mouth was all but bitten in half.

My hands were just starting to shake from the adrenaline as I pulled the apple out of Dick's mouth. He was breathing hard, writs still bound to my bed. If someone walked in at that moment it would look like we just had wild sex, except for the bandages.

"That was brutal," he panted. He breathing was beginning to slow down, but not by much.

"I'm sorry; I didn't have anything for the pain." He shook his head as if to say 'don't worry about it' and closed his eyes. I leaned over and began to untie his wrists, thankful his eyes were closed, considering my chest was in his face.

He didn't move at first and for a second I thought he was dead, but then I saw the rise and fall of his chest and knew he was alive.

I told him I would be right back after I cleaned up the mess. Once I got rid of all the blood stained tools and changing my clothes, I returned to find him passed out on my bed. I decided to let him be and just lock my door. I put a pillow and a blanket on the floor to sleep there.

When I woke in the morning (thankfully it was Saturday) to find Dick gone, along with one of the t-shirts I borrowed from him. I sighed and stripped my bed from the bloody sheets.

After making sure everything in my room was back to normal, I went downstairs for breakfast. I trudged into the kitchen, half awake due to last night. I was so out of it that I didn't notice Dick sitting at my kitchen table.

"Good morning to you too," he said sarcastically. My reaction was so slow that I still didn't notice him until I sat down across from him at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Oh look, you're in my kitchen." My eyes wouldn't stay open.

"Dick came earlier. I told him you were asleep, but he said that he would wait." My mom walked into the room. She filled a watering can and went to water the plants.

"Thank you, by the way," Dick said after my mom had left.

"You should've gone home. Batman is going to skin you alive," I scolded quietly.

"I'm not the type of guy to leave before morning."


End file.
